Lonely Day
by KagomesLuver2789
Summary: Rain follows the rythms and patterns of life. But the soft beating of rain can't help him forget, not by a longshot... [oneshot]


**A/N: yea, this is gonna be a songfic, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the band and songs ****by System Of A Down.**

**------------------**

"**Lonely Day"**

**Song by: System Of A Down**

**Story by: Eric Diaz**

**------------------**

Shinji Ikari walked the wet and damp sidewalks of Neo Tokyo-3. He was standing in the rain, but instead of rejoicing his life as it is, he simply sulked in it.

_Such a lonely day,_

_And its mine,_

_I've had worse…_ he told himself, not really knowing whether he should believe himself or not, and not caring either. He simply kept walking, letting his fate take him, wherever he need be.

_  
The most loneliest day of my life…_

No one was out on the streets, not even a car or a single little soul. Truly, he had never seen such an abandoned boulevard such as this. Nor did he wish to ever see one again.

Such a lonely day,  
Should be banned,

He kept walking through the rain, the downpour causing no effect but adding to his already wet figure. _Where is everyone?..._ he asked himself, _I've never seen such a lonely day…_

_  
It's a day that I can't stand…_

His thoughts wandered to his unbelievable companion in piloting. _Kensuke is right, I did get lucky to be with her_, he thought, _I just wish she were here, like they say, misery loves company…_

Such a lonely day,  
Shouldn't exist,

His way led him past the entrance for the tram to Central Dogma of **NERV**, past the old ramen cart that he had grown fond of visiting. Once again, unfortunately, it, too, was abandoned.

_  
It's a day that I'll never miss…  
_

He searched his pockets for his **SDAT** player, and, to his surprise, it wasn't there. _Where did it go?_ he asked himself, _I could swear, someone really doesn't like me up there…_

_Such a lonely day,  
And its mine,  
_

As he simply stood there, completely soaked in the rain, he let his mind wander to distant memories, thoughts of the people he knew and cared for. _I should be glad I know them all, but, I can't help but feel resentment towards my own being… as if I know I should be someone else, but I'm not…_

_The most loneliest day of my life…  
_

_I want to change, I want to be bolf, courageous, foolhardy, crazy even,_ he thought. _Just like her, it's something that I want, and I need to be like that to get it, but I'm not sure what to do…_

_  
And if you go, I wanna go with you…  
And if you die, I wanna die with you…  
_

He kept walking through the rain, his thoughts rooted deep in his concious for a better personality, one he knew the rest of the world would like, one that would not be so complaintive, or self-absorbed. He walked on and on, and he finally looked up to see that he was standing right in front of the apartment complex in which he lived in, along with the others.

_  
Take your hand and walk away…  
_

_Well, I guess this is where I belong, in my own home, with my own family,_ he thought assuringly as he glanced longingly at the building that housed his many precious memories and remnants. _My own family…_

_  
The most loneliest day of my life,  
The most loneliest day of my life,_

_The most loneliest day of my life…  
_

He walked up the stairs, around the corner, and into the passage next to the atrium in the center. He stared at the door for a few moments, wondering whether it was wise of him to really open the door and walk in as he is.He had neither the time to do so or walk away, as the door slid open and he saw his gaze met by that of the his female roommate.

_  
Such a lonely day,  
And its mine,_

"You're wet…" she told him, knowing he knew that very well. He stared into her blue eyes, letting his mind indulge itself in their mezmerizing glance. He tok one step towards her, as she took one towards him. He didn't know what to do, he knew he had to do something , but he didn't know. It resolved when she buried her head into his neck, and he held her tightly.

"…thank you, Asuka. I really needed it…"

_  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived…_


End file.
